M14
The M14 is an Assault Rifle (actually a Battle Rifle, a rifle that fires high powered rifle caliber rounds(7.62x51 NATO)) that was added in the 10-16-08 Patch. It is one of the pricier weapons from the Assault Rifle category, costing a hefty 1,000 GP, probably because Nexon intended it to double as a sniper. The M14 features full-auto and semi-auto (single shot) firing modes, highest damage per shot of all the assault rifles, and high accuracy, but has a sluggish rate of fire and a small magazine. It is considered to be an Underpowered Weapon. Overview The M14 is considered an assault rifle/sniper rifle hybrid because of its rate of fire, damage, and accuracy. Unfortunately, the M14 is often outperformed in close quarters by assault rifles (due to its rate of fire) and at long ranges by Sniper Rifles (due to the lack of scope modifications available), although it does excel in medium to long range combat. Its obvious weaknesses have not helped the M14's popularity, and combined with the fact that it costs more and has less bullets than most other weapons it is generally underused and sometimes scoffed at. But a skilled player should be able to exploit its ranged strengths and successfully score kills with it, as with any other weapon. Usage The M14 should only be used as a camping weapon, as it will be outperformed in any other situations. A scope and an extended magazine is heavily recommended. The accuracy, power, and recoil combined makes the M14 one of the best range weapons. The semi-automatic snipers do excel the M14 as a long range weapon, due to their high magnification scopes, but the crosshair on the M14 gives the player a chance to take out any rushers that tries to flank the player. The M14 has a decent recoil, it is necessary to tap at medium ranges and over, but it is fairly easy to control the recoil. The M14 is a horrible CQC weapon, the spread is huge and the fire rate is disgusting, it is heavily recommended that the player gets a good CQC weapon, such as the UMP, along with the M14. The NX version of the M14, the M14 SE, is a much better weapon. The increased fire rate and increased damage makes the gun quite deadly in close combat, but it should still be used mainly as a camping weapon. Others however may note that the M14 is one of the few guns that possess a firing rate that nearly cancels out recoil while on full automatic with the addition of a silencer. This allows the user to simply hold down the trigger whilst aiming to hit their target, generally increasing accuracy. This is popular for players commonly in medium-ranged maps were they can easily manuever ample firepower and accuracy against their targets. Customization The M14 can accept all current attachments. thumb|300px|right Cost Currently, this weapon can be purchased at these prices: *1 Day - 1,000 GP *7 Days - 4,900 GP *30 Days - 19,500 GP *90 Days - 54,000 GP Tips *The M14 is not a total loss in close quarters. High damage and low spread theoretically makes the M14 a decent choice for CQB. Focus on placing the reticule on the target, in all situations. *As with all weapons that can take an ACOG scope, the placement of a bullet does not go exactly in the center of the red dot, it goes slightly below it. Pay attention to where the reticule is when scoring headshots; this will indicate the "sweet spot" of aiming at that range. The M14 is a good weapon to learn about ranged firing because accurate placement of shots is rewarded with quick kills, while uncontrolled firing is punished with an undamaged target. *M14 has the most damage out of any non-NX assault rifle, having about 41-46 per shot at medium range. Variant M14 CAMO The M14 CAMO is a variant of the M14 Assault Rifle. It features a distinct camouflage pattern and ghillie strips on the body of the weapon with a lighter weight for easier transporting. It has a higher rate of fire and damage than it's GP counterpart. It can be found in the Supply Case MYST-G M14 SE The M14 SE is a variant of the M14 Assault Rifle with a black paint job on the body. It has the Semi-Automatic and fully-automatic modes shared by the regular M14. The main differance is the slight increase in accuracy, slight decrease recoil,(both 1 point difference) along with a higher rate of fire and portability (both 5 point difference). You might note the scope on the M14 SE and how it resembles that of an M24 sniper rifle. However, the zoom is the same as the Shop purchased ACOG TA1 Scope and many players have misunderstood it for a sniper scope. Despite having a suppressor, the M14 SE has been proven to do more damage than its GP counterpart. The M14 SE does 43-48 damage at close range, whereas the regular M14 only does around 41-46 under the same circumstances. M14 Classic The M14 Classic is an "old-fashioned" variant of the M14 Assault Rifle. It is shown to have a "new" wooden body, commonly found in reality during the Vietnam War era. The M14 Classic, like all M14 variants, has 20 rounds in a magazine and 80 rounds in total. The Nexon website shows that the M14 Classic is better in every aspect compared to the normal M14: higher power, higher accuracy, higher portability, MUCH higher rate of fire (nearly on-par with a normal AR), and lower recoil. Outfitted with a scope, the Classic is a lethal threat at all ranges, even suitable for limited CQC. Though very effective, its rarity limits its popularity. It is obtainable only in the Supply Crate MYST-N. This means, sadly, that it's only available through NX. Category:NX Assault Rifles